Outnumbered
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**A/N: **I'm looking forward to write this! Hopefully, this will be full of humour and cuteness! I know, as usual there isn't much detail in the chapter but if you want me to continue it, then more detail will come in the next chapter and onwards. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-ONE- **

The soft knocking at the motel room door came as a shock for Dean and Sam and they edged closer to it, opening it slowly to see seven children stood outside, looking all frighteningly familiar (yes, the brothers counted). The one in the tiny suit and trenchcoat looked up at Dean and tugged his jeans.

"Dean?"

Dean knelt down, followed by Sam as they stared at the seven toddlers, recognising each one in turn.

"Holy…" Dean began, being cut off when every child turned and stared at him, "Sam, we need back up…"

"Well let's get them all inside," Sam said, watching as one crawled away, "Gabriel, come back!"

He jumped up as Dean began carrying the children inside and caught the tiny Archangel who chuckled at Sam, laughing as he was popped down next to Castiel on the bed.

"Cassie!" He squeaked, Castiel too busy looking around the room with his fist in his mouth.

As the last child was popped on the bed, Dean knelt in front of them all checking who they'd got sat with them.

"Okay…" He breathed, "We got Cas, Gabriel, Zach, Uriel, Michael, Crowley and Lucifer…"

"Right, I'm calling Lex." Sam sighed, looking for his sister's number in his phone, "Hey, she might be at Bobby's."

Dean watched as Castiel was pushed over by Zachariah, the tiny angel bursting into tears.

"Zach!" He scolded, picking Castiel up from where he lay on the mattress and sitting him up, "Do not push your brother."

Zachariah bit his fingers and grinned cheekily, Dean trying not to smile back. That sends mixed messages apparently.

"Lex!" Sam cried, happy to hear his sister's voice as they had their conversation on the phone, "Thank God…yeah we could use your help…Wyoming…ummm, we've got seven supernatural babies here…Cas, Gabriel, Uriel, Zach, Michael, Lucifer and Crowley…two hours? Fantastic! Bobby's coming too? Awesome…thanks, Lex…bye."

Dean was sat tickling Gabriel's belly when Sam turned around and the little Archangel giggled.

"Deany!" He cried, touching Dean's face gently.

"Do you think they have powers or are they human?" Sam asked, kneeling beside the bed full of children and stroking Crowley's head.

"I have no idea," Dean chuckled, "Either way, they're kinda…well…cute…aren't they?"

"Girl." Sam laughed, Dean giving him the look before nodding, "Yeah, they're cute."

They hoped Bobby and their sister would get here soon.

-TBC-

* * *

**D'aww! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-TWO- **

Alexi sighed as she climbed out of Bobby's truck, her dark blonde-brown curls hung over one shoulder tied with a hair band. She smiled at Bobby and then knocked on the motel room door, Sam opening it with tiny Lucifer in his arms.

"Hey!" Alexi said happily, hugging Sam and then paying attention to Lucifer, "Hey, Lucifer!"

She tickled the toddler's tummy and then beamed as she saw Dean approaching with chubby little Zachariah in his arms.

"Hi, Dean!" She breathed, hugging her brother and tickling Zachariah's podgy belly, "Hey, Zach!"

Zachariah smiled cheekily and Alexi smiled back, kissing his forehead.

"Lex!" A tiny voice cried, Alexi turning to see tiny Gabriel hurrying over on his tiny legs.

"Hi, Gabriel!" She replied, kneeling down and accepting a hug from the toddler who turned and sat on her knee.

Bobby entered and that's when one little voice piped up that Bobby had been waiting for.

"BOBBY!"

Bobby looked down at Crowley who sprinted forward on two chubby legs, hugging the hunter's shin and sitting on his foot.

"Damnit," He whispered, sounding much cheerier when he addressed the infant, "Hello, Crowley! Look at you!"

He lifted the child into his arms and got a snuggle from him.

"My place?" Bobby asked, every adult nodding in response, "Looks like I've got some shopping to do."

* * *

Arriving at Bobby's, the large family headed up to the house, Bobby with Crowley attached to his side, Alexi carrying Castiel with Michael walking beside her on the reins, Dean walking Lucifer and Uriel on the reins and Sam carrying Gabriel and walking Zachariah on his reins. The children all made soft noises of contentment as they headed into Bobby's house, Alexi and Dean nominated to take care of them whilst Sam and Bobby bought supplies. Dean got up and checked every door and window, closing them off in the living room so no-one could escape. They'd picked up some necessities on the way, for instance food, diapers, milk bottles and some clothes just in case. It was quite evident from the way the children weren't flapping about places and zapping from room to room, and the fact that they felt hungry and thirsty at times meant that they were human. Alexi beamed as Lucifer scrambled onto her lap, Dean rejoining her on the living room floor and accepting Castiel onto his knee.

"I wonder if we'll ever find a cure for this," Alexi said, breaking the silence between her and her older brother, "Maybe God did it."

Dean huffed and looked down at Castiel who smiled sweetly at him before sticking his fist in his mouth. Lucifer lay back in Alexi's arms like a baby and started falling asleep.

"Look…you've got a sleepyhead." Dean chuckled, Alexi beaming down at the tiny child before lifting him to rest against her chest, rocking him a little.

"Poor baby," She whispered, "He must be tired. They all must be."

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, a good time for a nap probably. The soft snores coming from Zachariah indicated that he was asleep too, so Alexi carefully lay Lucifer on the sofa before heaving Zachariah up to join him, sitting by the sofa before receiving a sleepy Gabriel who sniffled as he climbed on her knee.

"Hush, Gabriel…" she whispered, suddenly realising that Dean was staring at her in awe, "What?"

"How do you do this?" Dean asked, "You're like a natural mom."

Alexi blushed at that and rocked Gabriel gently, beginning to sing sweetly.

"_Hush, little angel, don't say a word,  
Lex is gonna buy you a mocking bird.  
And if that mocking bird don't sing,  
Lex is gonna by you a diamond ring…" _

Gabriel's eyes drifted shut and Dean looked down to see Castiel asleep in his embrace, Crowley asleep on his stomach on the floor, Michael snuggling into his other side and Uriel asleep with his head on Crowley's back.

The Winchester siblings chuckled softly and found comfortable surfaces for the toddlers to lie on. They ended up pulling the sofa cushions, the arm chair cushions and then the pillows onto the floor, laying each child on the huge make-shift bed and then rubbing the bellies and backs of those who were stirring to send them back to sleep. When each child was snoring softly, they were covered with some of Dean's flannel shirts and Alexi's rarely-used beach towel.

Dean wrapped an arm around his sister and kissed her head.

"Yeah…you're a natural mom." He said softly, "Good job, Lex."

"Good job, Dean." Alexi replied, both siblings waiting patiently for Sam and Bobby to return.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope this was cute enough. Thanks for reading so far! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-THREE- **

Sam and Bobby entered the house completely stunned. The kids were asleep and Alexi was sat reading a novel while Dean was sleeping himself.

"Hey," Sam whispered, smiling at Alexi who tapped Dean awake, "They're all asleep?"

Sam spoke too soon and quiet sobs rang out through the room. Everyone watched as Alexi moved to the side of Castiel who was crying and she lifted him into her arms, rubbing his back gently and shushing him.

"Hush, Cassie," She whispered, seeing the other children stir, "Just rub their bellies and backs, guys."

The men followed her instructions as she took Castiel upstairs, taking a bag of clothing from the table on the way. Her brothers and Bobby watched fondly as she whispered sweet and soft assurances to the smallest toddler as they ascended the stairs.

Reaching her room that she'd been sleeping in for the past week, Alexi put Castiel on the bed and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Don't cry, Cassie, it's okay."

The baby angel sniffled and hiccupped, rubbing his big blue eyes with a tiny fist before looking up at his carer. She knelt down and kissed his cheek as she pulled out the clothes, beginning to remove his tiny suit and trenchcoat.

"Let's get you dressed into something more comfortable."

As she dressed the tiny angel, he held her hand, squeezing it on occasion if she brushed against a part of him that was ticklish, for instance, the back of her hands brushed against his sides when she was putting the little t-shirt on and he giggled, squeezing her hand.

"You are just so cute," Alexi laughed, sighing dreamily when Castiel threw his arms around her and snuggled against her.

"Lex," He said softly, his tiny voice so sweet that she couldn't help but smile, "I hungy…"

"Hungry?" She asked, earning a soft nod against her shoulder, "Okay, honey. Let's get you some dinner."

Popping the angel on the floor, she took his hand and led him to the stairs.

Downstairs, Dean, Sam and Bobby looked up when they heard Alexi's gentle voice on the stairs.

"Okay, hold on to the railing, Cassie," She said softly, "Good job!"

As the tiny boy held on to the railing, he took on step at a time, Alexi holding his hand tightly and being so patient it made the others wonder how she did this. When they made it to the bottom step, the others took in the beautiful sight of Castiel with his huge bedhead, large blue eyes and his pale blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, buddy," Dean piped up, grinning when the tiny angel let go of Alexi and ran towards him, "How was your nap?"

Castiel didn't answer, he just snuggled up to Dean.

* * *

The others all woke up and were dressed in a huge variety t-shirts and jeans, Lucifer currently eating his yellow t-shirt. Alexi smiled at him as he grinned cheekily at her.

"Lex," Crowley began in his cute little voice, "Story!"

Alexi chuckled and moved over to the group of toddlers who all tried to find a place to sit so they could see the book. She picked up one about Dora the Explorer and read it, each toddler snuggling close to see the book. She had Lucifer on one knee, Crowley on the other, Zachariah in between, Gabriel on her side, Castiel on the other and the Michael and Uriel kneeling up on the sofa to see.

Dean and Sam watched their sister with fondness, laughing at the expressions on children's faces while she read the story. They were mesmerised and then they saw Lucifer look up at Alexi, a look which unfortunately she missed. It was so loving that they both shared a gaze that just said, 'Awww!' but then they realised that chick-flick wasn't allowed, so they coughed quietly and returned to setting up the seven high chairs and then headed upstairs to set up the two double beds that Bobby had bought for them to sleep in.

At the end of the story, the toddlers all climbed onto Alexi who laughed and called Bobby for help. He sat on the floor beside her and Crowley, Gabriel and Castiel climbed onto him. Alexi was surprised at how much she enjoyed looking after the kids. They were all so sweet, but each one brought their own issues. Nothing major, just a little individual quirk they all had. Gabriel would often try and crawl away or run away, or stick his head up Alexi's shirt. That was stopped straight away. Crowley usually attached himself to somebody's legs in a crying fit, Castiel cried at the slightest thing and was very clingy, Lucifer liked to eat everything in his path, Zachariah liked to bully the others, Uriel stole things from people's hands and then there was Michael who often just sat doing nothing. He seemed to think he was too good for the others so he sat on his own.

Currently, Castiel was crying because Lucifer had bitten his arm, and after the mild scolding for Lucifer, Alexi held Castiel to her body and rubbed the little bite mark after cleaning it.

"Shhh," She whispered, stroking her fingers through the little angel's hair, "Hush now, Castiel. It's alright…is the magic cream working?"

Castiel sniffled and hiccupped, nodding in response to Alexi's question.

"Are you going to be a brave boy and stop those tears?" She asked, the baby angel nodding again and rubbing his eyes.

Sam smiled as Alexi pressed a tender kiss to the angel's forehead and brushed a hand through his hair.

"There we go. All better now," She said softly, putting the child on the floor, "Go play."

Castiel ran off to join the others and Alexi ran her hands over her face, sighing and looking at her watch. It was five-forty. They'd be going to bed in fifty minutes so she wasn't complaining. Sam moved over to his sister and wound an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her head.

"You're doing great." He whispered, earning a kiss on the cheek in response.

"Thanks, Sam. So are you…" She replied, "All of you."

The others nodded in response and smiled at the twenty-eight year old, whose tired look just seemed to fade when Gabriel trudged in with a teddy in his hand.

"Hey, buddy," Sam said softly, "What's up?"

"I shleepy!" Gabriel said, sighing with childish exasperation before flopping onto Alexi's lap.

"Looks like bedtime's early today." Alexi said with a sigh, rubbing Gabriel's back and sides to help him fall asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews etc. so far! It means so much! Hope you liked this chapter! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester. I don't own the lyrics or song used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Nap time and bed time. Plenty of cuteness, I hope you enjoy. xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-FOUR- **

Alexi beamed at her brother as he sat Castiel on his knee. Dean and Castiel had grown rather attached in the past week that the angels and demons had been toddlers, as Sam and Gabriel had. Castiel looked at Dean and burst into a fit of the cutest laughter Dean had ever heard in his life. Dean tickled the toddler under his chin and Castiel turned around, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and snuggling closer. Dean held him back, and Alexi didn't miss the dreamy smile or the sigh that came with it. Sam cradled Gabriel who was sleeping still and smiled down at the tiny child, brushing his fingers through that soft hair. Alexi sat with Lucifer in her arms, smiling tenderly at him as he woke up.

"Hey, baby boy…" She whispered, kissing his forehead, "Hey, Lucifer…"

The Devil smiled lovingly at Alexi as she kissed his forehead again, flexing his tiny arms and legs before letting out a yawn. Alexi sat him up and he saw Castiel, smiling across at the smallest child who waved shyly as he rested against Dean again. There was a hiccup and Gabriel's golden eyes opened slowly, Sam smiling down at him as he awoke. That little brow furrowed and the baby angel's little lower lip wobbled, so Sam sat him up and cuddled him.

"Hi, Gabriel," He said softly, "How was your sleep?"

The tiny boy sniffled and pressed against Sam who stroked his head tenderly to stop him from crying. But Gabriel laid eyes on his two brothers who were already awake and he beamed at them, snuggling up to Sam again who kissed his head.

Crowley's wails rang out through the living room and Bobby rushed forward, picking up the baby demon and shushing him before any of the others were disturbed. He was never really happy about waking up. None of the toddlers were.

"Okay, Crowley," Bobby said softly, "Stop those tears, little man…"

Crowley sniffled and hiccupped burying his tiny face in Bobby's neck. Then a soft murmur was heard, indicating that Michael was awake. Alexi sat with Lucifer on the floor and opened her spare arm to Michael, who shuffled onto her knee and sighed, snuggling close and smiling at Lucifer.

"Luci…" He whispered, patting Lucifer's hand.

"Lex…" Another little voice piped up, Alexi looking down to see Uriel smiling up at her.

"Hey, Uriel…" She said softly, Sam taking Lucifer so that Uriel could sit on Alexi's knee.

The little angel sat comfortably on her knee before reaching into her pocket, pulling out the keys to the house and running away with them, laughing as he went. Alexi put Michael on the floor and chased the tearaway angel, picking him up and peppering his face with kisses.

"Icky." Uriel concluded, laughing when Alexi tickled his stomach and took the keys back.

"Right, cheeky monkeys," She said softly, "Go and play."

The children got up and ran to get some toys, Dean and Bobby following as Sam and Alexi prepared for the next task. Now came the trickiest part….waking up Zachariah. He was a moody child when he woke up, so someone would have to calm him while the other person put the sofa and chair cushions back. Alexi patted Zachariah's tummy and rubbed it, stroking a hand over his hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Come on, Zach." She whispered, "Wakey-wakey."

Zachariah murmured and opened his eyes, screaming and bursting into tears as he woke up. He hated being woken up.

"Alright, darling…come on." Alexi said, picking the chubby little tot up and giving him a cuddle, rocking him in her embrace as Sam cleared up, "Okay, you're alright, baby boy."

Zachariah cried some more and pressed against Alexi, sniffling and burying that tiny face in her neck.

"Lex…I still shleepy!" He sobbed, "Still tired…"

"You'll wake up properly in a minute," She promised, bouncing him on her knee gently, "Do you want to go and play with your brothers?"

Zachariah nodded sleepily and Alexi heaved him up, carrying him over to the others and sitting with him on her knees.

"Hey, everyone."

All the toddlers squeaked their brother's name and snuggled him, Zachariah laughing in response to the gestures of affection from his siblings. Castiel passed Dean a teddy bear, climbing onto the hunter's knee and hugging him tight. Crowley sat in his usual place, on Bobby's knee, pressed close to the oldest hunter while eating his fist. Gabriel and Zachariah crawled up to Sam and sat on his knee while Lucifer sat with Alexi, snuggling up to her as usual.

* * *

_"__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby…" _

Alexi sang Eva Cassidy's version of _Over the Rainbow _as softly as possible to the children as they lay in the double beds that night, the two more restless children, Gabriel and Lucifer on either side of her as she rubbed their backs soothingly. She sat in between the beds and then would tend to each child as they began to fall asleep.

_"__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true." _

Castiel was out like a light, his little chest rising and falling with each deep breath as he slept. Gabriel was finally asleep, so Alexi kept rubbing Lucifer's back and leaned over to rub Zachariah's.

_"__Someday, I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me…" _

A soft murmur and Lucifer was asleep, so Alexi moved to Crowley who was wide awake still and rubbed his belly.

_"__Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me…" _

She hummed the instrumental as Zachariah drifted off to sleep, rubbing Uriel's back as she continued to rub Crowley's.

"_Someday, I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me…  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me…" _

The high note was beautiful, yet soft still as she lulled the babies to sleep. Her brothers and Bobby watched through the door as she focussed on getting Crowley to sleep since he was still awake.

_"__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true…" _

The high note in that verse sent Crowley's eyes closed and he drifted off, leaving the last verse for Michael to hear all to himself (so Alexi thought).

_"__If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Then why, oh why can't I?" _

Michael's eyes drifted closed and she kissed each child on the head, her family heading downstairs so they weren't noticed. Dean stopped though when he heard her whispering to the sleeping children.

"I love you, my darlings." She said softly, "Sleep tight."

Alexi turned out the bedside lamps and checked them all one last time before going downstairs. As she appeared in the living room, the men all pretended not to have heard her lullaby, but when she left the room, they all shared smiles.

If Alexi ever got to be a mother, she'd be a damn good one.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**A/N: **Here's where it all kicks off. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-FIVE- **

Castiel screamed as Dean spun him around, laughing until his tiny face went bright red. The spinning stopped and Dean pulled Castiel closer, seeing the little angel's stunning blue eyes as he stroked Dean's face tenderly.

"Hey, buddy."

"Dean." Castiel hummed, snuggling up to the hunter and closing his eyes.

"Let's go get some lunch, huh?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response as he rested his cute little head against Dean's shoulder.

Heading into the house, Dean put Castiel on his chair at the small tables that Bobby had bought for the seven children.

"Spaghetti and sausage coming up!" Alexi called, "Who's hungry?"

All the toddlers made happy noises and cried out with joy when Alexi and Sam served up their lunch.

"Thank you!" Each one said as their lunch was put in front of them.

"Enjoy, my darlings." Alexi said, kissing each tot on the head before grabbing her bowl of cereal.

"That's your lunch?" Dean asked, "You're gonna starve, girl."

Alexi moved towards her brother and handed him a $20 note.

"Go and buy me some pie." She chuckled, Dean rolling his eyes and heading out of the door.

Castiel spotted the hunter leaving and he cried out.

"Dean!"

Dean turned and looked at Castiel, waving before going to leave.

"NO!" Castiel screamed, suddenly breaking into tears, "NO, DEANY!"

Dean turned again and saw the smallest toddler reaching out for him with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Cas…it's okay…" Dean said softly, moving towards the little angel and kneeling by his side, stroking his hair and gasping as the tiny tot threw himself on him.

"No, don't go." Castiel whispered, "Stay here."

Dean sighed and cuddled Castiel close, turning when he felt a hand in his pocket. Sam pulled out the $20 note and patted Dean's back before heading out of the door.

"Bye, Sammy!" Gabriel called, waving at Sam with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Bye, Gabriel." Sam replied, "Bye everyone!"

The toddlers waved and Castiel just clung to Dean, calming down as Dean rubbed his back.

"Shhh, Cas." Dean whispered, "Stop crying now, it's okay, I'm staying."

Castiel sniffled and rubbed his eyes, kissing Dean's cheek before turning to his spaghetti with a trembling lower lip, hiccupping as he calmed.

"Lex?" Lucifer asked, "Can I has some more water, please?"

Alexi smiled at the Devil and picked up the jug.

"Of course, honey." She replied, "Does anyone else need any more water?"

Crowley, Michael and Uriel all called out and Alexi poured the children their water, smiling fondly at Dean as he stayed with Castiel, Lucifer and Zachariah, making sure that the smallest child was alright.

* * *

That afternoon, Bobby held Zachariah, Sam held Michael, Dean held Gabriel and Alexi held Castiel as they slept, Crowley, Lucifer and Uriel asleep on the sofa cushions. It was almost time for them all to wake up and Alexi gasped as Castiel's big blue eyes opened.

"Hey, Cassie," She whispered, stroking the toddler's face with gentle fingers as he adjusted to being awake, "Hi."

Castiel snuggled his cuddly blue rabbit and sniffled, Alexi running a hand through his bedhead, rocking him lightly just to soothe him and bring him round. He looked up at Alexi with adoring eyes and sat up, rubbing his blue orbs and yawning, stretching a little and resting against Alexi's chest.

"Hey, buddy." Dean whispered, the others smiling at the toddler and the way Alexi held him.

Castiel smiled at the grown-ups and stroked his cuddly bunny's head, kissing it and blinking a few times before climbing up Alexi's body and hugging her. A gentle sigh turned everyone's attention to Michael who was blinking up at Sam, smiling at the younger Winchester.

"Hi, Michael." Sam said softly, sitting the child up and rubbing his back.

As the other children began to wake, demons began to approach Bobby's house.

* * *

That night, as the children slept, a newly revived Alastair gave the command.

*CRASH*

The sound of the breaking glass and the screams of the children woke everyone up. Alexi sprinted into the children's room and found the children cowering from Alastair, Meg and some other demons. The others burst into the room and the toddlers ran over to the adults, Alexi taking them into her arms and hushing them as the men stood in front of her and the children.

"Give us the children, Winchester and there'll be no bloodshed." Alastair told Dean, Dean growling in response.

"I got a newsflash for you, Alastair," He breathed, "We don't always get what we want."

Alastair grabbed Dean and Castiel screamed, Dean instinctively turning at the sound of his angel's shrieks. Dean took out Ruby's knife and stabbed Alastair in the neck with it, pushing the demon away and kicking him, the other men jumping into action and killing the other demons whilst Alexi held the seven screaming children. Alexi didn't notice Castiel watching Dean beating Alastair. Dean let out a savage growl and killed Alastair, the babies screaming as each dead body faded to nothing.

The adults turned and Alexi hushed the children, Dean moving towards a distressed Castiel who screamed and ran away into the corner of the bedroom, sliding down the wall and shrinking in the corner, shivering where he sat.

"Cas?" Dean asked, edging slowly towards the smallest child, "Cas…it's okay…"

"NO, DEANY!" Castiel cried, "NO! NO HURT ME!"

Dean backed away from the terrified child and Alexi moved forward, picking the baby angel up and soothing him.

"Panic room?" She asked Bobby, the oldest hunter nodding and helping Sam move the others.

Dean sat on the bed and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Castiel's eyes were so full of fear that it made his chest hurt. Alexi appeared in the doorway and moved to her brother.

"I've seen him scared before…" Dean breathed, "But that…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, it just hurt so much.

"Listen, he's never seen that side of you before, he'll calm down soon."

The breaking of glass sounded again and then Dean and Alexi heard two familiar screams.

"DEANY!"

"LEX!"

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**A/N: **This is only a short chapter, but there may be just two more after this. If you want a sequel by the end then let me know.

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-SIX- **

Dean and Alexi rushed downstairs, seeing Sam hushing two of the kids while Bobby hushed three of them.

"Who've they got?" Dean asked, "Who've they taken?"

"Cas and Lucifer." Sam replied, cradling Gabriel and Michael close to him and hushing their cries.

Alexi ran straight to Bobby's study and grabbed her guns, finding Dean's arsenal of weapons.

"Dean, get in here!" She said, trying not to cry, "We've gotta get them back!"

"We have no idea where they've taken them, Lex." Dean said as calmly as he could, "Come on, calm down."

Alexi put her gun down and couldn't speak, resorting to just burying her face in Dean's shoulder.

"Shhh, we'll get them back." Dean whispered, "It's okay."

That night, Dean shot up from his bed and looked around the room, registering the dream he'd just had.

"Lex!" He called, "I know where they are!"

* * *

After three days of driving, Alexi and Dean finally found where the kids had been taken. They tread carefully through the warehouse, both stopping when they heard whimpering coming

from a dark corner of the large room.

"D-Deany…?"

That was Castiel's voice and the poor little guy was crying, clearly exhausted.

"I love you, Deany…"

Dean's heart broke and he wanted to just take Castiel in his arms and hush the poor little baby angel, and he looked over at Alexi who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I w-want Lex…"

That was Lucifer without a doubt.

"Dean and Lex aren't coming for you, boys." A voice hissed, "They don't love you."

Alexi bit back a sob and her expression turned angry.

"That bastard." She hissed, going to kill whichever disgusting demon was lying to those babies.

She set off and moved one way while Dean went the other, pulling out a water pistol she kept that was full of Holy Water.

"Hey!" She yelled, the children looking up at her with pleading eyes, the demon flashing black eyes at her, "Let. Them. Go."

With that, she threw Holy Water on the demon and kicked him away, Dean slitting his throat with the knife before moving closer to the children. Castiel looked up at Dean with his lower lip wobbling, reaching out to the hunter who smiled and took him in his embrace, holding the tiny toddler close and kissing his temple.

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

"I love you, Deany." Castiel whispered.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, kissing the toddler's head again and watching as Alexi picked up Lucifer and snuggled him, kissing his head.

"Oh, Lucifer…" She whispered, "Oh, darling."

"Lex!" Lucifer cried, holding onto the woman with all his strength.

The Winchesters raced back to South Dakota with the children safely in the Impala.

* * *

Getting through the door, Sam and Bobby moved to welcome the children back, but everyone gasped as the children all screamed in pain. Each one curled up on the floor before suddenly a bright light shone through the house, all of them turning back to their adult selves.

As more demons crowded outside Bobby's home, the angels and demons standing ready to defend the humans who'd cared for them for the past month. The windows blew through and demons broke in, every human flying into the walls around them. Every angel and both demons sprung into action, demons being killed left right and centre, Crowley and Lucifer turning against their own to protect the Winchesters and Bobby. A scream caught Lucifer's attention and he spotted a demon moving closer to Alexi.

Alexi lay there, barely able to move because of the pain in her back from where she'd hit a peg that was stuck out on the wall. She watched the demon approach and her heart stopped. Just as he was about to strike a blow, there was a flutter and two striking black wings with red, gold, silver and blue flecks were spread before her.

-TBC-

* * *

**There will be an interesting development in the next chapter! I'll update soon! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **It's lucky that Dean and Sam have a sister who knows how to look after kids, because when angels and demons alike appear as toddlers, the siblings and Bobby have to play parents. Post Apocalypse. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Alexi (Lex) Winchester.

**A/N: **Okay, here's the epilogue, and if you want, there's gonna be a sequel: "Outnumbered: The Sequel". The name's not the _most _original ever but I think it will suit the story. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Outnumbered**

**-SEVEN- **

Alexi watched as Lucifer stood in front of her, shielding her from the demons with those beautiful wings spread. His true voice began to come through and his eyes flashed black and white.

"You will not harm these humans." He growled, "Be gone."

"Come home, Lord." One demon said, Lucifer smirking and clicking his fingers.

One demon blew up and Lucifer's eyes continued to flash. Crowley's turned black and the angel's rolled white.

"We can smite you all in seconds." Michael boomed, "If I were you I would listen to Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked, as did Michael. Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him behind him, Castiel doing the same to Dean and Crowley grabbing Bobby. They moved towards Lucifer and Michael, letting the humans tend to Alexi's wound. Uriel and Zachariah stood by their brothers and they all warned the demons off, every single demon turning and vanishing. The angels and demons were pretty pleased with themselves until they heard Dean's whispers.

"Come on, Baby-Face," Dean whispered to his sister, "Come on, Lex…stay awake…"

"Dean?" Castiel asked, Dean looking up at the angel and rolling Alexi over.

"It…she…"

Dean couldn't speak and Sam had a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, despite being a near wreck himself. Lucifer knelt down and lifted Alexi effortlessly into his arms, stroking her face gently.

"Alexi…" He whispered, "Lex…it's Lucifer…"

Alexi's eyes opened a little, her ever paling face being graced with a sweet smile.

"L-Lucifer…" She breathed, "You're grown up…"

Lucifer actually smiled at her with what Dean, Sam, Bobby, and actually everyone else in the room saw to be love. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alexi's forehead, the young woman gasping as the wound in her back healed. Her eyes opened and she met Lucifer's, realising how handsome his vessel was. Everyone kept quiet as the human looked at the Fallen Angel, Lucifer leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Dean wanted to pull his sister away from the Devil, but Sam and Bobby stopped him. Alexi kissed back, Lucifer deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Alexi broke the kiss to look into Lucifer's eyes, four special words being sent to her telepathically.

"_I love you, Alexi." _

Alexi smiled and tears formed in her eyes.

"_I love you too, Lucifer." _

* * *

Alexi lay in her bed, holding Lucifer's teddy in her hand as she wept softly into the pillows. There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door and she hid the teddy, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Come in." She said quietly, the door opening to reveal Lucifer.

Even in the dark Alexi saw those beautiful eyes and she smiled, turning the bedside lamp on and greeting him with a stunning smile. The Devil closed the door and moved towards the bed, taking Alexi's hand and sitting by her side, kissing her lips tenderly and smiling as she moved into his embrace.

"Hi." She whispered, Lucifer running a hand through her hair in response.

"Hi."

With another loving kiss, Lucifer laid Alexi back against the pillows to begin a long night of passionate, steamy love making.

_**

* * *

One Month Later **_

"LUCIFER!"

Lucifer shot out of his seat and sprinted up to Alexi who was stood crying in the bathroom with a stick in her hand.

"Lex?" He asked, "Lex, what's wrong?"

Alexi covered her mouth with her hand and moved towards the Devil showing him the stick which had two blue lines on it.

"I don't get it…" He said, Alexi trying to get past the lump in her throat before saying two words the Devil certainly wasn't expecting.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucifer stared at the stick and then at Alexi and back again, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. He cupped Alexi's cheek and kissed her so passionately it took her breath away.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, Alexi nodding in response, "We've got a baby coming?"

Alexi nodded again and Lucifer kissed her lovingly, Alexi dropping the stick and winding her arms around Lucifer.

"You're not angry?"

"No! No, I'm…Holy Father, I'm happy! I'm so damn happy, Lex!"

Alexi broke into happy tears and kissed Lucifer again, running downstairs to tell everyone. Lucifer appeared by her side as she stood face to face with her brothers, Bobby, the angels and Crowley.

"We've got news!" Alexi said, breaking into tears again.

Everyone looked up at her and Lucifer rested his hands on her stomach. The angels and Crowley looked up at Lucifer and shook their heads.

"You're not…" Gabriel began, "She's…?"

Lucifer nodded and Gabriel moved forward, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"That's so amazing!"

Castiel swept Alexi up in his arms and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. The Winchesters and Bobby meanwhile looked completely confused.

"We're having a baby!" Alexi cried happily, Dean moving forward and taking his sister in his arms and holding her close, Sam and Bobby joining in.

"God, that's amazing!" Dean exclaimed, "I'm gonna be an uncle?"

Alexi nodded and turned to Sam.

"So are you, gigantor!"

Sam beamed and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Congratulations, Lex." Bobby said softly, taking the girl he'd always known to be his daughter into his arms.

Lucifer pulled Alexi into her arms and kissed her lovingly, both of them sharing a tender gaze and pressing their foreheads together.

Now, they had their own little treasure to look forward to.

-THE END-

* * *

**I really hope you've enjoyed this story! I've loved writing it, and if you want there to be _Outnumbered: The Sequel_ then let me know, and I'll be happy to oblige! Thanks for all your support with this story and I'm so honoured to be able to write for you all and have you enjoy my stories! xxxx **


End file.
